The storyteller: The Good Soldier and Death
by Ittehgaps
Summary: The CMC get caught in a storm and are forced to take shelter unknown part of town. While they get dry they are pulled into the wondrous world of devils, giants, knights, kings, queens, monsters, treasure and lessons that will last for a life time. This will be a story they won't soon forget.


The wind was howling through the streets like ghouls moaning and the rain came down in sheets on the town of Ponyville. The weather committee had scheduled this storm to follow the long string of clears days they'd had and it was shaping up to be a whopper of a storm.

No pony was out and about, no one wanted to be caught in this deluge, but three young ponies seemed to have missed the memo.

"Come on girls we need to find a place to lay low and fast." Applebloom yelled over the wind, shielding her eyes with her arm. She wore a red plaid shirt with a pair of denim overalls. Her yellow fur and bright red mane and tail were slick from the rain and clung to her body.

The wind twisted around them and drove the heavy raindrops harder, trying to soak their clothes and fur.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" On of her companions, a Pegasus filly named Scootaloo with a purple mane and tail and orange fur, wearing a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, yelled back to Applebloom.

Scootaloo shivered hard from the cold rain drenching her to the bone. She wished she'd payed attention to the weather announcement more and made a mental note to do so in the future.

"But where are we gonna go? My place is the closest but it's still a 15 minute walk away from were we are now." The voice of The third of the fillies rang out. It belonged to Sweetie Belle, a Unicorn filly with white fur with a light purple and pink mane. She wore a yellow sun dress and was as soaked as the others.

Applebloom looked around her for any kind of shelter they could take. She didn't recognize any of the buildings, which confused her since she was certain they knew every inch of Ponyville. Lady luck seemed to smile on them though and through her squinted eyes she spied a single lamp illuminating a sign for an inn.

"Come on girls, we can ride this out in there." Applebloom called out and led her friends to the door. The inn was unique, it was built into the side of a large hill with a single tree at the top, A circular, green door with a handle in the very center marked the entrance.

" _The Hobbit Hole?_ " Applebloom couldn't puzzle over the name for long as she was push into the door by her friends. She twisted the door handle and it swung open smoothly. The three fillies quickly got inside and closed the door behind them to block out the cold wind and rain.

When the door latched shut, all three let out a massive sigh as the tension in their bodies unwound.

"Well my dear fillies three, what business on such a stormy night have you with me?" A deep baritone voice asked in a familiar rhyming way. They looked up and took in their surroundings. They were in a large room filled round tables and chairs. It was obviously an eating area. To the left there was a hallway with door lining the walls, probably rooms for rent.

On the farthest end opposite of them was a large fireplace with a roaring and extremely welcoming fire to the cold, wet trio with a large high backed armchair near it. To their right was what looked like a bar and a kitchen area for cooking and serving meals. Behind said bar stood a tall zebra stallion.

He had the same black and white striped fur as their friend Zecora but he was obviously male, if the wide shoulders and muscular arms had to say anything about it. He wore a simple brown apron over a cream shirt and he was wiping down the counter with a rag. His green eyes seemed warm and kind.

He looked the girls over and a frown of concern graced his lips. Beckoning them over to the bar he quickly leaned down and pulled out a few towels from some unseen shelf. The girls, shivering slightly made their way over to him and he handed them the towels, and a chorus of 'thank you' met his ears.

"You three are near soaked to the bone, what are you doing here on such a night all alone?" The zebra asked them as they wrapped the towels around them. Applebloom spoke up first.

"I'm Applebloom, me and my friends were out crusading to try and find our cutie marks, but we got caught in this storm before we could make our way home." Applebloom explained and the Zebra nodded his head. Scootaloo decided to speak her piece next.

"Our homes are on the other side of Ponyville and with the rain and wind we'd of had a tough time getting back. It was luck that Applebloom spotted this inn when she did." Scootaloo commented, as she roughly rubbed the towel through her mane trying to get as much of the water out as possible.

"We were hoping we could stay here for a bit and wait out the storm before heading home." Sweetie Belle asked, wrapping the towel around her tightly and shivering slightly. The Zebra smile warmly and nodded his head.

"Of course, of course you three are welcome to stay, go and sit by the fire to keep the cold at bay. I'll go fix you a warm drink, so the cold will go quicker than you think." The zebra ushered to trio toward the fireplace and moved three chairs next to it for the fillies to sit on. Another chorus of three 'thank you' reached his ears as he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

The filles sighed happily as the warm, dry heat of the fire flowed over them, drying their fur and cloths and warming their bones. Though their placement wasn't perfect. Scootaloo found herself to close to the fire and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle felt like they weren't close enough.

They looked over to where the large high back armchair was and it seemed to be in the best spot near the fireplace. They also noticed its occupant, staring into the fire. He was a unicorn stallion with Garnet red fur and a silver mane cut to just above his shoulders. His brown eyes reflected the fire light and seemed to be two deep brown pools filled with knowledge and wisdom.

He wore a brown vest and grey pant and had what seemed to be a mixed-matched and patchwork of cloth for a long coat. On most it would have made them look like an unkempt bum, but on this stallion it made him look like a mysterious traveler who had seen and done more than most would in a lifetime.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, while both wanted to get a bit closer and get warm, didn't want to disturb the stallion since he looked so deep in thought. Scootaloo had no such problems.

"Could you scoot over? Your hogging the best spot." She said, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's jaws dropped in shock and a bit of fear. They looked at the stallion and found him giving Scootaloo a pointed look.

"I have no problem with sharing this spot with those who ask politely, young one." He reprimanded softly, his voice carried a weight to it that made one listen to every word spoken, making Scootaloo's ears drop a bit. She chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry sir, being freezing one moment and then roasting the next is making me a bit grumpy." The older Stallion gave them a small, knowing smile.

"Too true too true young one, I've been in similar situations myself so I can understand." He grabbed to arms of his chair and scooched it to the side a bit then swept his hand in a 'it's open' manner letting the girls pull their chairs over.

"Thank you mister…" Sweetie Belle waited for the stallion to fill in the blank. He smiled at her.

"Tale, Tall Tale at your service m'lady." He said dipping his head in a mock bow. Sweetie Belle giggled.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of their company?" Tall Tale asked. The filles smiled brightly.

"I'm Sweetie Belle…"

"I'm Scootaloo…"

"I'm Applebloom, and we're…" They looked at each other waiting for some kind of internal signal. Tall Tale saw this and braced himself. He could feel something coming but didn't know what it was.

" **THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADER! YAY!** " They shouted in unison and Tall found himself glad he had braced or his chair would have fallen backwards from the force of their shout. He shook his head and wiggled his finger in his ear trying to remove the ringing.

"That was quite the introduction my dears." Tall said with a small chuckle. Sweetie Belle put her hand in the air like she did when she was in school, making Tall Tale chuckle slightly.

"Yes miss Belle?" He took a pair of simple half moon glasses out of a pocket on the inside of his coat and placed them on his face. Sweetie Belle paused for a moment,

"I don't want to be rude Mister Tale but why were you sitting in the best spot by the fire? It seems a bit selfish." She asked hoping she didn't offend him. She was surprised when he smiled brightly at her, his eyes seemed to twinkle with happy mischief.

"Why, miss Belle?..." His right hand made a waving motion through the air, horn glowed with a silver aura and the decor of the inn blurred and twisted, reforming into different pictures and shapes. The trio's eyes grew wide as they saw creatures and beings the likes of which they'd only heard in fairy tales, giants, Pony knights saving Fair maidens from evil shades, Seaponies in their coral castles, daring battle between pirates.

Scene after scene they saw and they heard Tall Tales voice echo around them, like it was coming from everywhere.

"When ponies told themselves their past with stories, explained their present with stories, foretold the future with stories…" The amazing worlds faded back into the warm room of the inn and fireplace. The girls looked at Tall Tale as he leaned forward slightly, looking at them over the rim of his glasses.

"The best place by the fire was kept for, the storyteller." He said a smile on his face as he viewed the astounded faces of the three fillies.

" _I still got it."_ He crowed in his head as their eyes sparkled with wonder. He saw the Zebra owner of the inn coming over with a try of three mugs of hot chocolate for the young fillies. The Stallion set the mugs down next to each of the girls. A shocked looked appeared on Applebloom's face.

"Girls we can't except this, we don't have the bits to pay for it." She said jogging the other two's memory and their ears drooped in unison. The owner was about to speak up but was stopped by Tall Tale raising his hand.

Tall reached down next to his chair and pulled up and old, well worn sack off the ground and after rummaging through it for a bit, produced three bits and handed them to the Zebra.

"It's on me tonight Zavak." He said handing the bits off. The owner smiled and nodded his head before walking off to finish his duties for the night. The trio were surprised with Tall.

"You didn't have to do that, we could've made a tab and paid the money tomorrow." Scootaloo said getting a nod from the others. Tall Tale just smiled at them,

"True I could have let you do that…" He leaned forward and looked into each of the fillies eyes before continuing.

"But all choices have consequences and situations must be treated with a kind heart and a clear head. My good friend the Soldier knows that more than anyone, especially after he captured death." Tall Tale said simply, like it was common knowledge. Needless to say three jaws dropped.

"Captured … Death?" Scootaloo said in a hushed voice filled with awe, Sweetie Belle looked like her brain was hurting trying to figure it out and Applebloom looked skeptical. The three were pulled from their mental battles by the sound of loud sniffing.

They saw a Diamond dog not to far way from them and making her way over all the while following some kind of scent. She wasn't much taller than them, had golden brown fur, simple brown cotton pants and a white shirt. Her Golden eyes caught sight of Tall Tale and narrowed slightly.

"What's in your bag, Tale? I can smell biscuits." She asked, her tail started to wag side to side slightly and she licked her lips hungrily. Tall Tale kept his face as calm as possible, all the while trying to hide his bag from her sight.

"Imagination." He told her, but his hand gripping the bag tighter was caught by her sharp eyes and her tail started to wag furiously. Quickly marching her way over she tried to make a grab for the bag.

"Let me see." He said, while Tall Tale played a desperate game of keep away with his bag.

"Certainly not! I've got important things in this bag, besides I need those biscuits for my story." He said using his magic and floating the bag out of the Diamond dog's reach. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"But I'm hungry." She whined slightly, bouncing up and down trying to grab the bag. Tall sighed,

"You should've thought of that before you decided to skip supper." He said, the Female Diamond Dog's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat and she plopped herself down on the floor next to his chair grumbling to herself.

Tall caught the odd looks they were getting from the three fillies and he smiled in embarrassment.

"Young ladies, I'd like to introduce my friend and companion Topaz, she's been with me for nearly 5 years now." He explained, making them make the 'oh' shape with their mouths while they nodded their heads.

"5 years, 4 months, 7 days, 19 hours and 13 minutes, don't lie." Topaz admonished his and they all just stared at her.

"What?" She asked with an annoyed huff and She crossed her arms.

"Hurry up and tell your story, then we can eat those biscuits." She pouted through puffed cheeks making her look adorable. Tall chuckles and reached a hand over to gently scratch in between Topaz's ears. She leaned into the scratch and her tail starts wagging again before she regained her composure and swatted his hand away.

"Stop that." She growled, but there was no anger in her voice.

"How old is this story anyway? Better not be like that last one." Topaz said.

"It's ancient, antique." Tall Tale replied making Topaz's face wrinkle in disgust.

"Oh. Stale biscuits then." She grumbled. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled at the antics of the two friends, Scootaloo was trying to figure out how an old story made biscuits stale. Tall Tale chuckled and with a small wave of his hand and his magic,the room changes.

"It begins a thousand miles from anywhere, after 20 years of war, with a soldier. An honest soul with nothing but a single bit in his pocket and 3 dried biscuits. For the long trudge home." Tall gave a pointed look at Topaz when he mentioned the biscuits but she smiled innocently back at him.

Applebloom, Sweetie, and Scootaloo watched as the story came to life in front of their eyes.

A wide road twisted and turned far off into the distance, running between green, open fields and high, grassy hills. Walking down the road was a single earth pony, a cloth pack on his back, a simple set of clothes and a crossbow on his shoulder. The three amazed fillies watched as the soldier continued to walk down the road.

While the soldier walked, he started to whistle… very badly, making the girls and Topaz cringe.

" _Oh yes, a thousand miles the soldier marched, whistling his tuneless whistle. He'd spent his bit and was down to the three dried biscuits when one day he comes across an old beggar."_ Tall Tales voice said as the scene changed and the soldier came up to an old pegasis sitting by the road, playing a fiddle, just as badly as the soldiers whistling.

The soldier stopped walking putting his crossbow to his neck he started to mime playing the fiddle with the old beggar while whistling along.

" _And the soldier stopped and joined in with the beggars fiddle. The one couldn't fiddle, the other couldn't whistle and quite happy they both were."_ The scene played out for a few more seconds showing the two smiling brightly even while playing and whistling badly. Soon their "music" stopped and the soldier laughed. The three girls smiled at the scene, it seemed like something Pinkie would do.

"A merry tune my good pony." The soldier said.

"Is it worth a bit?" The beggar asked hopefully. The soldier smiled sadly.

"More than a bit, but I can give you nothing." he said sadly, before his eye lit up with a thought.

"But I do have a biscuit you can have." The soldier said, pulling out one of his three biscuits and handing it to the grateful beggar who took it gladly.

"Then you're a good Stallion sir, and I thank you." The beggar said, staring at the biscuit as if to see if it was real.

"Well go on, eat." The soldier prompts kindle making the beggar smile.

"Your a good stallion who deserves a better whistle." The beggar says as the soldier waves and continues on his way. The fillies watched him go and heard Tall Tale continue to narrate.

" _And off the soldier went and took up with his tuneless tune but funny, peculiar and strange in deedie, he had a whistle like…"_ Tall Tale started to whistle a beautiful tune, making Topaz's ears perk up and a smile make it way onto her face. The fillies couldn't figure out how to describe it. They didn't have to as Tall Tale did it for them.

" _Imagine what rubies sound like if they whistled and he kept it up all the way down the road until he met another old pony, down on his luck and worn on the edges. And this old stallion, he played one, he played knick-knack on his drum. And the soldier stood and whistled his ruby whistle and did a little jig on his weary hooves, a stumble and a hopping."_ The girls looked on in embarrassment at the soldiers 'dance' and they all thought it made Twilight's 'Pony pop' look like ballet.

Tall tail waved his hand and the scene changed again.

" _And the soldier gives his seconds biscuit, and now look at his dance."_ He said and the girls watched as he started to dance again and dance really well, all the while whistling to the beat of the beggars drum.

The scene faded back to the inn and the girls looked at Tall Tale and saw he had a deck of cards in his hand and a small table in front of him. He starts to shuffle them and his visages changes into a skinny, old unicorn beggar sitting by the road as the soldier starts walking up to him.

" _Oh yeeees, a fine topsy-corry, good as new, a skip and a hop down the road. And at late he comes to a third old soak, worn to a whisper and playing a game of cards by the road."_ Tall Tale's voice said as the girls watched the old beggar deal out a hand and play a game with the soldier.

" _And the soldier looks as the fellow shuffles the pack and dealt out the cards, one after the other, a perfect hand and the soldier gave him a huge clap."_

"A splendid game." The soldier praised the beggar.

"Worth a bit?" The beggar asked.

"More, though I have nothing to give you." The soldier said, but he thought on that a bit. Tall Tale's voice low and mysterious.

" _Now the soldier had but a single biscuit in his bag and he was hungry as heck, so he thought on it."_ Tall Tale said. Sweetie Belle had seen the same look on her sister's face. When she wanted to keep something but knew it was wrong to do so.

"But I have a biscuit you can share with me." the soldier said pulling the biscuit out of his bag and braking it in half. Conflict was clear on his face as Tall Tale's voice spoke, deep and serious..

" _And the soldier held out his last dried biscuit and broke it in two, but it didn't feel good did it dearies, to give the old boy less than the others. So he gave him both halves."_ The girls watched with misty eyes and smiles at the kindness and generous actions of the soldier.

The old beggar took the biscuit, gratefully.

"You're a good Stallion, and deserve more luck than to be on your last biscuit." The beggar said making the soldier smile beggar straightened his cards and held the deck out to the soldier.

"Here take my cards mate, and may they never lose for ya." The beggar said and the Soldier took the deck with a thankful smile.

" and take this sack also… It's an ugly thing but remarkable," The beggar said with a kind smile.

"Order a bird in or a beast or anything you like and it'll be there in a twinkle." The beggar said and the soldier looked at the sack with wonder. Before giving the beggar a fond farewell and went on his way.

" _And off he went with a skip and a whistle and a light heart and an empty sack and walked a warm night and a bright day and came to a river."_ The images twisted and blurred and the new scene revealed a sparkling river with willow trees on it's banks and a calm breeze blowing through their vines.

A small flock of four geese were swimming along as the soldier walked down to the river bank.

"GEESE! OI!" The soldier yelled,

"Get in my sack!" he ordered and the geese swarm full tilt toward him and clamber up the back and into his open sack. After the last geese went in he closed the sack and tied off the top, hoisting it over his shoulder he continued his walk toward the town in the far distance.

The scene changes once again into an inn much like the one the girls were in. There was a lone griffon behind the bar pouring himself a glass of water when the door to the inn open and in walks the soldier whistling till he plopped down in a chair with a sigh.

"That's a nice whistle." The griffon said with a smirk. The soldier grinned in return.

"I got it off a poor soul down on his luck." Joked the soldier.

"Back from the war are you?" The inn keeper asked. The soldier gave a heavy sigh.

"Aye." He said.

"And a sack full of spoils I see." the griffon grinned as he went about cleaning the counter. The soldier gave a soft bark of laughter.

"No actually, this is four geese I trapped yesterday. I want one for me supper." The soldier said.

"If you'll cook it for me and give me a bed you can have the other three for you troubles." The soldier offered and the griffon smiled widely and nodded his head in agreement.

"I like a nice bird." He said as he picked up the sack and hauled it into the kitchen.

"Be sure to bring back the sack." The soldier called after the innkeeper before leaning back to relax. The scene faded back to reality and Tall Tale was leaning forward with a smile on his face.

" _And the landlord roasted him the goose in cloven honey and brought it back with a bottle of best wine and the soldier ate it all and sucked the bones and drank to wine and danced until the morning where he sank into weariness and flopped into bed."_ A slight dripping noise could be heard and their eyes looked toward Topaz who was drooling slightly and her tail wagging back and forth at the thought of such a delicious meal.

Tall Tale cocked an eyebrow and cleared his throat snapping Topaz out of her food dream and he handed her a napkin to clean herself up with. She wiped her mouth and looked away, if her cheeks were furless they would have seen a bright blush of embarrassment. Tall chuckled and with another wave of his hand a new scene was shown before them.

It was a mall room the soldier had been using while at the inn. The soldier was awake and gazing out his rooms window.

" _Three days latter he woke up and looked out of the window and there on the far hill he saw a grand palace."_ Tall Tale said and the girls all saw a castle that reminded them somewhat of Canterlot only not on a mountain.

The soldier rested his arm on the sill and looked at the palace with curious eyes. The door to his room opened up and the Innkeeper entered with breakfast.

"Morning soldier, you sleep well?" He asked. The soldier nodded his head but didn't take his eyes off the palace.

"Not bad, not bad." The soldier said leaving the window, picking up a piece of fruit and sitting on the bed. He gestured to the palace and asked,

"Whose palace is that and why are the windows all smashed?" The griffon looked out the window and his face turned sour.

"That was the Tsar's palace. It was once a place of waltz's and chandeliers and fabulous parties." He explained, sadly shaking his head.

"Now the devils have it for their card games." The innkeeper said catching the soldiers attention completely.

"Devils?" The soldier asked curiously. The innkeeper nodded

"Devils. Every night they tumble in and scream and shout and play at cards. No decent folk go near since their so devilish." the griffon explained. The soldier gesture toward the palace again.

"That's a nice palace, someone should deal with those devils." He said and the griffin sighed.

"An army tried." He said gazing out fearfully at the palace.

"In the morning there was nothing left but shadows and that's the truth." His gaze was so focused on the castle he didn't see the soldier pick up a few more pieces of his breakfast before grabbing his belongings and heading toward the door.

"These are devilish devils and gamblers too."

"I'm gonna go take a closer look." The soldier said as he left the room making the griffon whip his head around to face the door.

"But that's folly!" He called after the soldier but found him already gone. Scootaloo watched and was impressed with his bravery and guts. Taking on an entire castle of devils on his own? The soldier just got bumped up on her list of cool ponies.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were both worried for the soldier and fearful with what he would face in the castle. And Tall Tale's ominous words did little to assuage their fears.

The images swirled and morphed into a scene that made the filles shiver in fear. It was a great hall of the palace. The tables thick with dust and the bones on countless ponies littered the floor, with marks that were clearly made by teeth.

Scootaloo made an audible gulp as the soldier opened the door to the grand hall with a loud groaning of the hinges and his whistle echoed in the thick silence.

" _Folly or not the soldier goes, sack on his shoulder, whistle on his lips, into the palace… and inside it's very quiet, as if the walls were holding their breath… and waiting"_ Tall Tale's voice was quiet and seemed to echo like in a large room. The girls felt like the shadows around them grew darker and slowly started closing in around them as the soldier sat down at a smaller table and waited for the devils to arrive.

Day turned to night and a single candle on his table was lit making the shadows of the room seem darker. The girls found themselves at the same table as the soldier and nearly screamed in fright when the old clock struck midnight with a loud chime and was accompanied by a loud rustling of wings.

The girls and the soldier looked around for the source but couldn't see anything. A strong wind blew through the broken windows and the candle was snuffed out and darkness reigned... Not a sound was heard.

The soldier struck a match and as the flame ignited it revealed hundreds of devils that hissed and snarled at the stallion. The three fillies trembled as their eyes darted around looking at the creature that had surrounded them without a sound.

There was no fur on them and their skin was deep red in color. Their wings were like bats and were as black as the night they'd sprung from. The had spindly arms with three clawed fingers and a thumb and skinny legs ending in cloven hooves. Most of the faces had small beards white as bleached bone and two small pointed horns grew from their heads.

"We have a visitor." One of the devils hissed making a gesture toward the soldier.

"A guest." Another laughed like a mad pony with a grin to match. The soldier didn't look worried at all shocking the girls and he light a lamp hanging above the table and re-lit the candle, all the while whistling marrily.

"And he's whistling." Another devil commented

"That's a nice whistle, I want to have it." said another, reaching out his clawed hand slowly toward the soldiers mouth. The soldier merely smiles at them

"Hello." He greet them, making them laugh loudly.

"Hello he says! Ha Ha!" One shout's laughing gleefully. The girls are very scared, they know it's just a story and while it's one thing to hear it, it's quite another to see it as well.

"I hear you love a game of cards." The soldier comments making the devils laugh again and nod their heads. He takes out the deck of cards he was given by the old beggar and gave them a quick riff.

"So… what shall we play for?" He asks. The devil's smile evilly.

"His soul!" One says making the girls curl up into a ball.

"His whistle!" Another shouts.

"His teeth! I collect teeth." One of the devils next to the soldier said with a creepy smile on its face. Scootaloo started to shake.

"Fair enough, and what will you stake?" The soldier asks, calm and cool as a cucumber.

"We've got 40 barrels of copper, any good?" A devils asks with a tilted head.

"Very good." the soldier says with a nod of his head. Scootaloo just stares at the soldier in complete awe and tries to figure out how he can be so devils cackle and bring in 40 barrels of copper coins spreading them out around the table. The soldier nodded his head.

"Good… let's play then." He said and started the game. The girls heard Tall Tales voice speak up.

" _And with that, they settled down to business. The soldier dealt the cards…"_ Tall Tale paused as the soldier dealt the cards and the game played through showing the soldier with the winning hand.

" _And won."_ Tall Tale said, slightly smug. The devils snarled and threw their cads to the table in annoyance. The soldier smiled sweetly and shuffled and dealt the cards once more.

" _And he won again."_ Tall Tale said as the soldier did just that. And on it went every hand was a win for the soldier. The girls watched in shock and awe as he kept winning and winning with no end in sight. Needless to say this didn't please the devils at all.

"Is he cheating!?" One asked another and was answered with a shrug.

"Well I am and I'm still losing." Another yelled much to the amusement of the girls.

"Deal again!" Another devil shouted and the soldier just smiled, shuffled the deck and re-dealt the cards.

" _And he did… and he won. And the devils got into the kind of fume only devils can get in fume, fume, fume."_ Tall Tale said and the girls looked on and giggled as the devils got so angry smoke started pouring out of their ears making the soldier cough and wave his have in front of his face.

" _He won game after game while the devils cheated to high Elysium and low Tartarus to no avail"_ The girls watched and started to laugh as the devils cheated just as described but still couldn't win a single game.

" _By the first bells of morning, the 40 barrels of copper were stacked behind the chair of the soldier, who whistled, as he won."_ Tall Tale said, amusement in his voice.

The devil's had smoke pouring out of their ears as the soldier tossed the last coins into the nearest barrel. He looked at them all and smiled sweetly.

"Well my friends… I suppose we better call it a day." he said as he attempted to stand up to leave. One of the devils slammed its fist down onto the table and snarled, baring its sharp teeth to the world. The girls watched and feared the worst.

"No we will not!" It bellowed.

"We will call it a breakfast and you the meal!" It screamed and slowly started stalking toward the soldier. He stood to his hooves quickly and shoved his face forward towards the devil making it flinch back. The soldier's eyes were hard as steel and as sharp as needles.

"First make sure who eats who" The soldier said to the complete confusion of the devils than slapped his sack down on the table. The girls eyes widened as the soldiers plan clicked into place in their heads.

"What do you call this?" the soldier asked the devils.

"It's a sack."

"Yeah, just a sack." They replied.

"Is it? Well then by the power of the gods get in it!" He ordered them. The devils cried out in surprise as they were all pulled into the sack against their will. When the last devil got pulled in the soldier tied the top closed and heaved the writhing sack over his shoulder and walking out into the palaces courtyard.

The girls watched from the doorway and flinched as he slammed the sack down onto the hard stone of the ground. Scootaloo started snickering as the soldier got a bit more… creative with his punishment of the devils. Swinging them in circles, tossing them up into the air and "forgetting" to catch them, throwing them down and then sitting on them. By that stunt the girls were laughing hard.

The soldier straddled the sack as the devils called out for mercy.

"More?" He asked them and was answered with a multiple calls of 'no'. As he untied the sack he asked,

"And will that be the end of your mischief in these parts?" He demanded of them and calls of 'yes' answered him. He opened the sack and the devils poured out of it all Tartarus bent on escaping the soldier and his sack.

The soldier got an idea and jumped up and caught one of the last fleeing devils as it tried to fly away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" It squealed in fear as the soldier held it upside down by one of it's hooves.

"I'll not let you go my boy until you swear to serve me faithfully." The soldier said, his eyes full of pride at his achievement.

"I swear! I swear!" The devil yelled.

"I'll hold you to your promise." He said and let the devil drop, but it seemed to be missing a piece.

"Hey! My hoof's come off!" The devil complained and looked up to see it held in the soldiers hand. The soldier smiled smugly at the devil.

"That's right. Now off you go and remember where you left it." The soldier said and the devil hopped away as fast as it could. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were amazed and cheered the soldier on. Applebloom cheered as well but something in the back of her head told her that messing with devils will only bring problems to him but that thought went away as Tall tale spoke again.

" _The devils rushed back to Tartarus and slammed shut the doors for fear of being followed by the soldier and his sack. And they trembled and quivered and fumed, fumed, fumed."_ The scene melted away again and they were all back in the inn with Tall Tale. He sipped a bit of his drink and grinned at the girls.

" _But the soldier had no time for devils, he was the toast of the town and the star of the Tsar."_ The girls felt their hope falter slightly when Tall Tales face darkened slightly.

" _But how so ever life smiles on us, the last laugh is reserved for death."_ His words sent a shiver down the girls spines and they felt cold again even next to the fire. But warmth comes back when Tall Tale smiles again.

" _Oh yes, everything is dandy with our friend the good soldier and his magic sack."_ Tall Tale stood up and grabbed the lapels of his coat.

" _Rewarded by the Tsar, he's a rich gentlecolt now, a husband and a father and lives in the castle, blessed, caressed and couldn't be better."_ The girls watch with eager eyes as Tall Tale waves his hand again and the scene changes to show the grand palace, it's towers and walls glowing in the morning sun.

It's a beautiful sight, till a thick fog rolls over the scene obscuring the castle and sending a feeling of dread through the fillies.

" _Until one day, because fate is fickle, one day, because fortune is cruel, his son falls into a terrible fever."_ The girls watched as the soldier knelt with his wife next to the bed of his child doing whatever they could to ease his pain. Their view goes to a blank wall and shadows of different ponies arguing could be seen.

" _And he called for quacks and apothecaries and soon the boys room is filled with grey beards and shaking of heads. But still the fever rages and the colt passes into a swoon. And oh dear, the grey beards are replaced by priests mumbling and praying. And a stallion in black comes to measure a coffin."_

Tall Tales voice is sad and low as he continues his tale. Applebloom feels tears falling down her cheeks as she watches the soldier and his wife trying everything to heal their foal and she wonders if this is what Applejack, granny and big mac went through when mom and dad passed. Applebloom promised herself she'd give her sister a big hug when she got home.

Scootaloo was angry. Why was this happening to the soldier, he'd done nothing but good as far as she could tell, good guys shouldn't have stuff like this happen to them. That wasn't how it went… right? Her mind wandered to her idol, Rainbow Dash and as she looked back on some of her fondest memories with her fellow pegasis.

She now saw that some of the times she had spent with her and she was smiling and laughing and just being normal Rainbow, there was a sadness behind her smile. Scootaloo vowed to herself that when she saw Rainbow again... She knew what she had to do.

Sweetie Belle thought back to the sister-hooves social, the one where she had tried to renounce being Rarities sister and her ears dropped flat. She thought about all the days were she just took Rarity being home for granted and just assumed she would be there when she got home. She felt her heart ache and promised to make every day from now on count.

The soldier pushes the undertaker away from his son's side and sends all the ponies in the room but he and his wife away.

"What shall we do my love, my lips are sore from praying and my knees are weary from kneeling." The soldiers wife asked him as he held her close and she buried her face into his shirt.

"And I've lost my whistle from worrying, it's the very devil I say, the very devil." Out of the corner of his eye he sees the small cloven hoof with a small sprout of black flowers growing from it. A small gleam of remembrance flashes in his eyes and he smirks.

"Now where the devil is that devil of mine." He asked to the air. A small explosion and a cloud of smoke appeared in the room next to the soldier and was quickly waved away by a pair of black wings.

"I'm here your excellency." The devil said with a small bow. The girls found their hope rekindled as they remembered he had had that devil wear its service to him. Maybe it could heal his colt.

"And where have you sprung from?" The soldier asked.

"Well not so much sprung as hopped sir, you have my foot." The devil gestured to the hoof next to the bed. He pointed a finger at the devil.

"Cure my colt and you can have it back." He said before remembering their were more than him and the devil in the room. Putting an arm around his wife he pulled her close.

"This is my good wife by the way and my dear this is my devil." The soldier said. The devil smiled a smile that could've curdled fresh milk.

"Mmmmm, how do you do." It greeted the wife was too shocked to say anything so she just nodded her head in greeting. The devil turned its attention to the soldiers sick colt.

"Yes I saw your colt was ill… let me have a look at him." The devil raised a small, square shaped chalice made of the clearest crystal. He raised it up and gestured to it.

"Look through here you excellency." The devil said and the soldier looked through the glass. There at the foot of his son's bed sat a small pale creature covered in a shimmering black cloak.

"I see a small creature." He told the devil nodded.

"That's death your excellency, where does he stand?" The devil asked.

"At my sons hooves."

"Ah good, he will recover. It's when he comes to the head you must worry, now sprinkle some of the water from the glass on your child." The devil instructed and the soldier did what he'd been told. A few moments after the water touched his colt the child sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepy.

"Mom, dad?" the colt asked confused. The mother cried out in happiness and hugged the colt tightly. The Soldier beamed at the devil.

"You're a marvel." The soldier told the devil smiling the whole time. The devil smiled and bowed, hiding the cruel look of deviousness on his face.

"We do our best, could I have my foot back then?" The devil asked and the soldier agreed. As the devil hopped over to its foot it asked.

"Will there be anything else sir?" The soldier's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Give me that glass and I'll release you from your promise." The soldier said. The devil's back was turned so he could see the gleam of triumphant glee shine in its eyes. All three girls had a bad feeling about what the devil had in mind.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you sir." The devil said and handed the soldier the glass and vanished into the shadows of the room. The soldier looked at he glass with a gleam in his eye that worried the girls. Tall Tale's voice rang out again as the scene faded from view.

" _And so the set up in his new trade as miracle man and traveled the world on a camel with his magic glass. So him a sick pony and he would hold up the glass. If death sat at the foot of the bed a quick splish-splash and up the invilid would sit pouring out blessings. If death stood sitting at the other end, the soldier would shake his head solemnly and depart and the relatives would mutter, 'what a pity he came to late' and pay him all the same."_

As Tall Tale spoke he held up a piece of clear glass and looked at the girls through it before setting it down on the small table. Applebloom wasn't too sure about the soldier accepting payment for something he really didn't work for but she was happy he was healing others.

Tall Tale rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his head on his hand

"The soldier seems to be getting a bit cocky." Topaz commented drawing attention to her as she was trying to sneak the sack from Tall's lap. He yanked it away and narrowed his eyes at his companion making her huff and look away. Tall Tale place his sack back and continued.

" _But as often as not, he left with all happy and amazed and praising him."_ The girls were happy for him.

" _Until one day, far from anywhere he gets a message from home…"_ Applebloom smiled as she always enjoyed letters from family.

" _That the old Tsar has fallen ill and sends for him."_ Applebloom's smile died on her a new scene took shape. The soldier was standing at the foot of the Tsar's bed with the Tsar's queen beside him and looking through his glass. To the soldier's horror at the head of the bed sat death. He lowered the glass and tried but couldn't meet the queens gaze.

"I've come to late." He said, pain and sorrow laced with his words. The queen grew angry at his words.

"You save thieves and beggars and cats and dogs yet you won't save your master?" She ground her teeth but her anger cooled as she saw the pain clearly written on the soldiers face.

"If death needs a new friend, I can not fight him." The soldier said, a tear falling from his eyes. The girls were all crying for the soldier as he was clearly in distress.

"Then let me go in his place." The Tsar's queen begged the soldier making him look at her with surprise. He looked like he was about to agree but, shook his head.

"No your majesty." He said shocking the queen.

"The Tzar has been my friend and father. If anyone should go it should be me." He said solemnly and turned back to the Tzar and raised the chalice. Seeing Death look at him through the glass the soldier spoke.

"Sir, take me and spare the Tsar, I beg you." He asked. To his relief and sadness, Death nodded and left the head of the Tsar's bed. With a heavy heart he dipped his fingers into the water of the glass and splashed some onto the Tsar. Moments later the Tsar awoke and was embraced by his wife.

The soldier smiled at this bitter sweet moment but couldn't stay so he left the room. The scene shifted to one of a single bed and the girls saw the son of the soldier and his wife kneeling next to it as the now sick soldier lay there. The wife was trying to hold back her tears while the son couldn't.

The soldier smiled at them and held the hand of his son. He truly wished he didn't have to leave them. As that wish entered his mind a spark of an idea ignited in his brain. He reached next to his bed and pulled out his old sack for the drawer as well as picked up the glass on top of it.

Looking through the glass to the side of his head he saw Death sitting there watching him.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked Death gesturing to the sack.

"A sack." Death answered. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all leaned forward in their chairs as they watched, all thinking the same thing Could it really be that simple? The soldier smiled sweetly but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well if this is a sack, then get in it!" he ordered. Death let loose a fearful cry like that of a banshee as he was dragged into the sack. The soldier clamped it shut and started jumping for joy.

"I've caught death in my sack! I've caught Death in my sack!" He pulled his family into a hug and started dancing with them. The scene faded and they saw Tall Tale grinning madly at them.

" _Good eh? Death a prisoner. The news spread from one of the servants to the others, flashed through the town as fast as gossip, which is what it was and nothing spreads faster. Within 4 and a half minutes the whole town knew and within 17 minutes the whole country knew and by the following morning it was the talking point of a thousand languages."_

Tall Tale had a small version of himself dancing in his head as he saw the fillies wrapped attention glued to him. This is why he did this and so he was going to ham it up. He leaned forward as he spoke.

" _Death a prisoner."_ He gestured grandly with his arms.

" _Muerte un prisionero!"_ He waved his arms like a conductor with each syllable.

" _Tod ein Gefangener!"_ He yelled as he rose to his feet. Applebloom and Sweetie belle's eyes were wide and sparkling while Scootaloo practically vibrated in her seat.

" _a halál fogoly!"_ He yelled while striking a pose and thrusting his fist in the air. He took deep breath for one more, the girls all leaning forward so far they might fall off their seats. Tall Tales mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak but found he couldn't remember the one he was going to say.

He Crossed his left arm across his chest and tapped his chin with his right.

"I've forgotten the Minotaurian.." He said out loud making Topaz roll her eyes hard.

"thánatos énas fylakisménos." She said plainly gaining a look of awe from the fillies and a smile from Tall Tale.

"Exactly." He said making Topaz puff her chest out proudly.

" _And the soldier, to be on the safe side, set off with death in his sack and found the thickest forest and the highest tree, clambered up it and hung death from the longest branch."_ Tall Tale saw he had their attention once again and decided to have a little fun.

" _Then he promptly fell off."_ He laughed in his head seeing the flabbergasted faces of the fillies and so with a small smile he continued.

" _But there's nothing like Death off duty to cushion a fall."_ Applebloom shook her head.

"So nothing died?" She asked completely amazed. Tall Tale nodded his head.

" _Nothing. The oddest battles. There were wars going on in most places and they were very strange. At the end of a days carnage flashing swords and explosions, the air thick with arrows and savage swooshing of axes nobody had died."_ Tall Tale walked in a circle around the fillies as he continued his story He leaned on the back of his chair as he spoke.

" _The armies would look at each other exhaust and intact. Duels went on till midnight, when the rivals went home confused, crossed lovers would throw themselves off cliffs… and have a long climb back."_ Tall Tale smiled as a fond memory ran through his head.

" _And my friend the soldier was the most famous Stallion in the world because suddenly everyone could live forever. He sat in his palace and whistled his ruby whistle."_ Tall Waved his hand once more and a new scene took form.

The soldier was walking down a corridor a smile on his face and a happy heart. He opened a nearby window to let in some fresh air.

" _But one day, looking out his window he sees his courtyard filled with poor souls wandering, old scrags of folk barely held together."_ The girls all looked out the window and felt their heart's break at the sight. All the elderly ponies slowly hobbled around some looking up at the soldier, pleading with their eyes. Tall's voices spoke softly.

" _They were waiting, waiting for Death, for Death's release and it would not come. And the soldier could not bare their sorrow, back he went to the forest."_ Tall changed the scene again and the soldier now sat back in his room, untying the sack.

"Death." The soldier said as Death poked his head out of the sack and stared fearfully at the soldier.

"I've led you a merry dance, but now you must have me and set the world to rights." He soldier hoped to atone for his mistakes but Death only looked a the man in fear and fled from his presence.

"Death! Come back!" The soldier pleaded, but his pleas fell as wheat from chaff. Tall Tale's voice was thick with sadness as he continued.

" _But Death had fear of the soldier and his sack and would not come was condemned to live on and watch while others died but death would not come for him."_ The scene faded and Tall Tale let out a massive sigh.

" _No, the soldier, old kipper and dried beef, lived on and on and on until he could he could stand it no longer."_ Tall stood up, gave a slight stretch then grabbed a poker and tended to the fire which had died down somewhat.

" _And dragged his dust and fragments across to the edge of Equis and slowly down to Tartarus."_ As the girls watched the flame grow, the fire shifted and tuned into a burning wasteland. At the base of a massive mountain range sat a massive door. The gates to Tartarus.

The soldier, slowly dragged himself up to the door and slammed the knocker as hard as he could. A small opening swung inward and a devil poked its head out.

"Yes?" it asked.

"A sinful soul comes to surrender his life." the soldier said. The devil smirked.

"Yes but what's that you're carrying?" The devil asked, a few more of his brethren poking out of similar openings to get a look at the new soul. The soldier looked at what he had slung over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just and old sack." he said, he'd forgotten what he had done to the devils when he was young. The devils, however had a perfect memory.

"A sack! AAAHHH!" They screamed and slammed the doors shut. The soldier could hear heavy bolts being thrown behind the gates. He panicked and pounded on the knocker with all his might.

"Let me in! I beg you!" He pleaded. The devil opened popped out again.

"Go away! Go on and take that horrible sack with you!" It hissed

"But where can I go?" The soldier asked the devil sneered at him.

"We don't care just jigger off." It yelled and disappeared. The soldier stood there in front of the gates of Tartarus for a short while thinking.

"I won't go unless you give me a map to Elysium and a way in." He yelled and was surprised when a rolled piece of parchment came flying out the door without a word before it was slammed shut again. He looked at it before he turned back to the gates.

"And 200 souls you've no further use for!" He yelled through the gates again. He could hear yelling and grumbling behind the gates as he bent down to pick up the map.

"150!" A devil shouted back at him through an opening. He waved the sack in the air.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked annoyance clear in his tone. The devil waived its hands in placation.

"Don't wave that sack around! Alright 200, yuugh!." It yelled and the gates of Tartarus open and ponies in sack cloth robes started filling out of the door.

"Follow the map until you can go no further, then go directly up until you get the sensation of standing on your head, that's the edge of Elysium. After that just follow the music." The devil instructed as the last soul passed the doors and they closed for good.

"Come my friends let us leave this place." The soldier said and lead the souls away from Tartarus. As Scootaloo, Sweetie and Applebloom watched them leave the image shifted and was replaced with endless plains of grain and a pair of silver gates ahead of them.

"Who approaches the gates of Elysium?" A loud voice called out to the soldier and the souls.

"I am the soldier who took Death prisoner, and I have brought 200 souls from Tartarus in the hopes that the gods will forgive me and let me in with them." The soldier said, hope filling his eyes. The voice crushed that hope to pieces.

"The souls may enter, but alone." It said and the gates opened before him. He stepped aside and let the souls pass.

"Go then and be blessed." He said as the souls walked into Elysium. The soldier stopped the last soul and handed him the sack.

"Here, take this friend, and once inside call me into the sack." The soldier said and then let the soul on its way.

"Remember, I delivered you from the furnace." He called out as the gates closed. He held his hands behind his back and waited. The girls watched and waited with the soldier to see if he would make it.

" _But you see there is no memory in Elysium, souls forget."_ Tall Tales voice said sadly as the girls watched the soldier stand there for what must have been days as he waited.

" _The soldier waited and waited an inch from paradise… and after a long time, forgotten, he walked slowly back to earth."_ The girls were all sniffing as they watched the soldier walk away and fade into the plains around Elysium. Tall Tale sighed as his images faded.

"And for all I know he wonders still." He turned and saw Topaz barely restraining tears.

"So sad." She whimpered. And he saw the faces of the fillies as well and thought it best to try and cheer them up. He chuckled and said,

"Oh no, he's a rare breed my friend the soldier, trust me he's fine and somewhere about his business." He smiled reassuringly at the fillies who gave him small smiles in return. Topaz looked at him hard.

"You sure?" She asked him and he just cocked an eyebrow at her before pulling something out of his sack.

"Come on, you can have your biscuit." He said and held out a delicious looking biscuit in front of Topaz's nose. She let out a joyful squeal and grabbed the biscuit from his hand and happily started nibbling on it. Tall chuckle at his companion and held out three more biscuits to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who all took it with a thank you.

Scootaloo eyed the bag in Tall's lap for a moment before asking him.

"Do you know that that is?" She pointed to the bag and he looked at it.

"It's just a sack." He said.

"Well if it's a sack then get in it." Scootaloo ordered and stared at him, as he stared at her, staring at him, while he stared at her… staring at him The awkward silence was broken but the giggles from Applebloom and Sweetie Belle much to the embarrassment of Scootaloo.

"Just checking." She said, trying to keep some just smiled and tossed the sack onto the floor on his left. Applebloom and Sweetie were talking with Topaz so they didn't see the sack russell for a bit before a small red skinned, black winged creature darted out of it and ran into the shadows of the inn.

But Scootaloo saw. Her pupils shrank to pinpricks and her mouth opened and closed in shock. She made a strangled gargling sound as words caught in her throat as she pointed to the sack getting her friends attention.

"What's wrong Scoots?" Sweetie asked, looking at her friend in worry.

"You look like you saw one of them devils." Applebloom commented. Sweetie Belle laughed.

"Those aren't real Applebloom, they were just for the story." She said getting a nod and smile from Applebloom. Scootaloo looked at Tall Tale for answers but found him smirking behind his mug as he took a drink and giving her a wink.

She shook her head trying to rationalize what she saw. Just a trick of the light… right?

The girls woke up bright and early in the morning. Tall Tale had paid for their rooms for the night since the storm was scheduled to last till morning. They promised to pay him back as soon as they could but he just said to come visit the inn again when they had the chance, as he missed telling his stories to others.

As Celestia's sun spread its warm rays over the town of Ponyville the girls opened the door to the inn and started their way home. They heard Tall Tale call out to them and they turned around. He was standing in the doorway and waving.

"Remember, all choices have consequences so be careful what you choose." He said as he waved goodbye. Topaz poked her head out from behind him and waved at them too. The girls smiled warmly at the duo and waved back before running off to their homes.

The split up once they got to the town square. Sweetie Belle making in\t home first.

"Rarity! I'm home!" Sweetie Belle called out and was greeted by a slamming of a door and seeing her sister rush down the stairs and then pull her into a fierce hug nearly crushing her lungs.

"Sweetie Belle! Where on Equis have you been? I was worried sick when you didn't come home last night." Rarity asked as she hugged her sister.

"Rarity… need… air." Sweetie managed to gasp with the small amount of the life giving gas she had left. Rarity blushed and let her sister go and Sweetie Belle inhaled deeply filling her abused lungs with oxygen.

"Sorry darling." Rarity said. Sweetie Belle nodded.

"It's alright Rarity." Sweetie Belle remembered what she promised herself the night before and she returned her sister hug starling Rarity.

"Love you Rarity." She said, her voice muffled slightly from her face pressed into her sister neck. Rarity felt her heart melt at the sincerity in Sweetie's voice and hugged her sister back.

"Love you too Sweetie Belle." She said. In her sister's arms Sweetie felt, safe, loved… She felt at home. She sighed in contentment till she felt a chill go down her spine… a familiar chill that she knew all too well.

"Don't think that 'I love you' has gotten you out of explaining why you didn't come home last night." Rarity said, her voice so sickly sweet and smooth she could have ice skated on it. Sweetie Belle gulped.

" _I'm in big trouble."_ She thought miserably as she started explaining what happened to her sister.

"Well Rarity it went like this…"

Scootaloo made her way to the cloud house she shared with her adoptive big sister Rainbow Dash. On her way there she caught sight of color in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Rainbow stalking into an alley, her fists clenched and her body stiff with anger. Scootaloo tracked where Rainbow had come from and put 2 and 2 together.

Thunderlane was looking surprised and he had his arm around the shoulders of another pegasis mare. He and Rainbow had been going out for the last few months, Rainbow gave Thunder the benefit of the doubt as there were rumors going around and Rainbow didn't want to judge somepony but rumors.

Much to Scootaloo's sadness, those rumors seemed to be true. She quickly made her way into the alley she saw Rainbow enter and found her idol sister leaning against the wall, Sniffling quietly. Scootaloo could tell she was trying to hold the tears in.

"Jerk." Rainbow hiss softly and punched the wall to try and let out her anger. Her blood ran cold when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Rainbow?" rainbow whirled around and found her little sister Scootaloo standing there in the alley with her. Rainbow forced all her sadness and pain away and smiled at Scootaloo. She didn't need to burden her with her own problems, big sisters were supposed to make their little sisters smile… no matter what.

"Hey, there you are squirt. I was looking all over Ponyville for you. You and your friends really gave us a scare last night." Rainbow said forcing a chuckle. She opened her eyes when she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. Looking down Rainbow found Scootaloo giving her a hug.

"It's okay Rainbow, you don't have to hide it from me." Scootaloo said holding onto her sister tightly. She felt Rainbow trembling slightly.

"W-what do you mean s-squirt? I'm not hiding anything." Rainbow tried to get a grip on her panic, tried to salvage this so Scoots wouldn't be dragged down by this.

" I know what happened with Thunder Rainbow." Scootaloo said softly shattering any hope Rainbow had of keeping it in the dark. But Scootaloo wasn't done.

"I know about it all Rainbow, that time you drank too much and got in trouble and had to pay a big fine. Even when you had to get a part time job, on top of your weather manager job, so you could pay it off you still made time for me."

Rain bow was trembling fully now, trying as hard as she could to hold back her was her job to keep this away from Scootaloo, her job to keep her happy, her job to protect her sister from these problems… and she had failed.

"And that time you hurt yourself training for the Wonderbolts, you said it was just a minor sprain and played some hoof ball with me, but you had actually cracked your femur and what was just a sprained wing became a torn muscle after because we were playing." Scootaloo was crying as she remembered seeing Rainbow being taken to the hospital not long after.

Rainbow's legs gave out and she slumped to the ground on her knees. Her wings flopped down limply and Scootaloo hugged her tightly. Tears fell freely from Rainbows eyes as her will cracked.

"You don't have to hide it from me Rainbow. I know you're trying to protect me and keep me happy but… how can I be happy when you're hurting because of it?" Scootaloo asked her making Rainbow blink. Scootaloo just clung to her sister as she cried.

"I don't care if you make mistakes or mess up sometimes Rainbow." Scootaloo said and smiled up at her.

"Your my sister, and your the coolest pony in my book, no matter what happens." Scootaloo felt her sister's arms wrap around her and hold her close. Rainbow chuckle weakly.

"I'm sorry I worried you squirt." Rainbow said as she hugged her sister back.

"Guess I was being hard headed huh?" She asked and heard Scootaloo giggle.

"It must be from all those times you've crashed and gotten stuck in trees." Scootaloo teased getting a bark of laughter from Rainbow.

"Your one to point fingers squirt. You've gotten stuck in as many walls as I have trees little miss." Rainbow said. The two sisters giggled as they sat there in the alley way. Scootaloo sighed.

"I know your not one for mushy stuff but… this is nice."She said and snuggled a little closer and getting a hum of agreement from Rainbow.

"I won't tell if you won't" Rainbow offered. A hidden smile spread across Scootaloo's face.

"Deal." She said softly. After a few quiet moments Rainbow asked a question that had returned to her head.

"Hey scoots, where were you last night anyway? Rarity and Applejack almost blew a gasket." She looked down at Scootaloo who in turn looked up at her with a big grin and sparkling eyes.

"You won't believe it Rainbow, it was so cool… We'd gotten stuck in the storm see…"

Applebloom slowly made her way down the well worn road that led to Sweet Apple Acres. She knew that when she got home she would get a severe scolding from Applejack and Granny and probably the extreme silent treatment from Big Mac.

She sighed and upped her pace. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later. The bright red barn came into view in short order and much to Applebloom's nervousness, Applejack was waiting for her on the porch. She swallowed her fear and steadied her nerves, praying to have the strength to do this.

As she walked up to the house she could see her sister's hoof tapping on the wooden boards, each tap sounding like a hammer hitting the nails to her coffin. Applebloom forced herself to make and keep eye contact with Applejack's bright and extremely angry green eyes.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Applebloom." Applejack's voice would have sound level and calm to anypony else but to Applebloom or anypony who knew her really well, it was like a raging volcano just erupted. She kept her eyes locked with Applejack's while she spoke.

"I know I do Applejack, but before you get to giving me the usually song and dance may I speak?" She asked, keeping her voice polite and calm. One of Applejack's eyebrows rose, she was slightly confused but she nodded her head in consent. Applebloom closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down before she began.

"I want to say I'm sorry Applejack, but not about last night as I did nothing wrong and I will explain what happened after." She said as her sisters eyes narrowed at her. Applebloom steeled herself.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to Granny, Big mac and you sis." She said. Applejack's eyebrows nearly shot off her head. Whatever she had thought her sister was going to say, that wasn't even close. Applebloom clenched her fists trying to stop them from shaking.

"I know I worry you all a lot with the crazy situations I get into, all the tee sap I've tracked into the house, those timbers wolves a few months ago and almost burning the farm house down trying to help Sweetie Belle make juice." Tears started to trail down Applebloom's cheeks and falling to the ground with a soft pitter patter.

"I don't mean to be a burden and cause such a ruckus and I'm trying to get better with staying out of trouble, I promise, but I seem to keep messing up and you keep having to pick up after me." Applebloom's shoulder were shaking now and audible sniffs could be heard.

As Her sister talked Applejack felt her anger melt away like snow in Tartarus and replaced with shock and compassion. She didn't know where they heck this was coming from, why did Applebloom think she was a burden to them? It just didn't make since… Till Applejack heard what she said next and her heart broke into pieces.

"When mom and Dad died…"Applebloom started fighting with all her will to keep her voice from cracking.

"You had so much responsibility placed on you. You had to run the farm, take care of the money, repair and fix the place… and then there was me, just a yelling, crying foal who didn't care if you were busy or not." She said, her hands clenching so hard her nails dug into her skin and bled slightly.

"You've always had to pick up after the messes I make... I'm sorry I'm such a burden most times. I'm sorry I keep messing up…" What Applebloom said next made any anger in Applejack disappear completely.

"I-I'm sorry Mom and Dad are gone instead of me." Apple bloom broke down and sobbed after that. Even she hadn't realized that this had been weighing on her heart for a long time and the floodgates burst and she let it all out. Falling to her knees as she sobbed and prayed that her sister could forgive her.

Applejack forgot what she was even angry about. She rushed to her little sister and scooped her up in a strong embrace, slowly rubbing her back as Applebloom sobbed, cooing and whispering comforting words to her ear.

" _Oh Applebloom, how did I miss this?"_ Applejack thought as she cradled her sobbing, baby sister. She heard hoof steps and looked up to see Her brother Big mac and Granny Smith walking out the door with worried looks on their faces. They had heard every word of what Applebloom had said.

All it took was one look between them and Big Mac and Granny walked over to AppleJack and Applebloom and wrapped them both in a hug. It may have only been minutes but to them it seemed like hours as they all hugged and comforted one of their own as all apples had done since the beginning… together.

Applebloom's sobs slowly started to peter off. After letting all that out Applebloom drew in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. She felt like a massive weight had been taken off of her soul and she was as light at air. But she still felt sorry for all this.

"And even now I'm making you all worry about me while I cry...it seems a burden is all I can be." She said glumly. Applebloom felt a pair of strong hands cup her cheeks and gently turn her head till she was looking straight at her older brother Big Mac.

"Now don't you go saying stuff like that about yourself little sis." He said, his deep, rumbling voice acting like a soothing balm to her.

"Your young, and that's all there is to it Bloom, Heck when I was your age I was as skinny as a rack and could barely pick up a few baskets of apples." He said making Applebloom blink in shock. Her brother Big Macintosh, Big freakin Mac, was a wimp as a foal? Applebloom just couldn't see it when looking at him as she'd always known him.

"And he's not the only one." Applejack chimed in getting her attention.

"When I was your age I was as clumsy and accident prone as a baby chick. I knocked over so many pots, barrels, pans and anything that wasn't tied down, Mom had all but banned me from even going near the kitchen." Applejack said rubbing the back of her head with an small embarrassed smile on her face. Applebloom just couldn't see it.

"You two youngin's think you had quirks, well when I was your age I could hardly speak a word to anypony I was so shy, Probably even more so than that yellow pegasis friend of yours Applejack." Granny chuckled lightly as she took a small trip down memory lane.

"Heh, that and I was a major bookworm too, wasn't till I met your grandpappy that I started to come out of my shell." Granny smith said with a chuckle. Applebloom shook her head trying to wrap her brain around it.

No nonsense, blunt as a dull hammer Granny was a shut it bookworm, sturdy and dependable Applejack was a clutz and accident prone and Big Mac, enough said, was a skinny weakiling… whaaaaat?

"That doesn't make any since." Applebloom said, clearly confused.

"None of you are like that, not even close how is that even possible?" She asked. Granny just gave her a warm smile.

"It's simple youngin.., we got older." Granny smith cackled at the completely dumbfounded look on Applebloom's face. Applejack chuckled but decided to explain it better.

"Sis, you're still young, you got so many years ahead of you. Years to learn make sure you don't make the same mistakes twice." Smiled and ruffled Applebloom's hair some making her giggle.

"We're a good amount of years older than you bloom, we've had more time to learn and gain experience, that's why it looks like we don't mess up as much… when you get into trouble and get disciplined, it's not us punishing you, but us trying to show you how to make better decisions." Big mac said, as always being the voice of wisdom for his sisters.

"We've been through most of what your going through Sugarcube, and we try to guide you around those obstacles, but ya definitely got Apple blood running through your veins with how stubborn you can be." Applejack said. Big mac snorted.

"You're the pot calling the kettle black, miss 'I can buck the whole orchard by myself.' That was a whole new level of stubborn." He said poking Applejack in the forehead a few times and making her blush red in embarrassment.

"It was just that one time." She huffed and glared at him only to receive a flat look with a single eyebrow raised making her defense crumble like dust. Apple bloom giggled and smiled at her siblings teasing and fun. She felt Granny place a hand on her shoulder.

"You ma and pa would be right proud of you Applebloom, it takes some real gumptions to say what's truly in your heart to friends, but it's a whole other bushel of apples to say it to family." She said. Applebloom felt her eyes starting to mist up again. Granny just smiled at her youngest granddaughter.

"Don't you ever think yourself a burden Applebloom. We love you something fierce and will help you and stick by you no matter what." Granny planted a kiss on her forehead making Applebloom smile.

"Darn right we will." Applejack agreed, then gained a mischievous look.

"Just like all that tree sap you seem to get on you every time you go crusading." making Applebloom pout grumpily.

"It's only every other time Applejack." She corrected while crossing her arms. Applejack pulled her close in a one armed hug.

"Sure thing sugarcube." Apple bloom sighed as she leaned into her sister.

"But don't think you're out of the wood just yet Bloom, you still have to explain why you didn't come home last night, I nearly had to tie Big Mac down to keep him from going out and looking for you in that storm." Applejack said. Applebloom looked at her brother who was scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I didn't do anything wrong sis, but it went like this. Me and the girls were trying to get out cutie marks in demolitions and didn't see the storm coming till it was too late, then we…"

"Hold on one Apple Bucking minute… What do you mean getting cutie mark's in demolitions?" Applejack asked her eyes narrowed to slits. Applebloom realized what she had just said out loud and as she looked between the angry faces of her family. She only had one thought.

" _Oh crap."_


End file.
